My entry for ParodyMaster33's weird pairings comp
by XxXVampires-are-awesomeXxX
Summary: Arrow is out walking, so is Gannen...


**I don't own any part of the Saga of Darren Shan, that all belongs to the amazing Darren Shan.**

*****WARNING*** CONTAINS TO GUYS KISSING, DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.**

Arrow had always loved walking at night. Even as a human, he'd loved the quiet tranquillity that arrives as soon as the world is plunged into darkness. That was why he was out that night, out for a walk on the night that would change his views on the world permanently, change his personality. The night he would meet someone, someone who would challenge his beliefs forever, change the very fabric of his existence. This is where the story properly begins, a few moments before Arrow and this other will meet and be changed for the rest of their existence.

Gannen Harst flopped down onto the bench with a sigh. Being the prime protector of the Vampaneze Lord wasn't much fun. He was tired of Steve Leonard's constant rantings over how he would one day bring a well deserved end to Darren Shan. Gannen was tired of the War of the Scars all together, he just wanted it to end, if he could of had his way, he would never have fought in it at all; he had no conflict with the Vampires, his own brother, Vancha March was one but he'd not had his way, Desmond Tiny and his stupid prophecy had decided his fate and he now had to live with the knowledge that he may have to end up killing his own brother. Gannen stared moodily at the ground for a second, before looking upwards. A bald-headed, tattooed man was walking along the path, suddenly the man stopped walking, as if he had frozen.

Arrow opened the gate and entered the park. He liked walking through parks at night, he liked the emptiness of them. He walked along the path, past the lines of Ever-green's and the flowerbeds that bursted with colour. The night time made everything so much more beautiful, even the cracked paving stones under his feet seemed to glow under the moonlight. He smiled, admiring the beauty. Up ahead, a man was sitting on the bench, behind the bench was a lamp-post, illuminating the man's purple skin. Arrow halted. It was a Vampaneze! Arrow _hated _Vampaneze. A long time ago, back when he was only a vampire general, Arrow had been married, happily married, until the day the Vampaneze came. A Vampaneze had been looking to fight Arrow and he had but he'd also badly injured Arrow's wife in the process. Arrow's wife had been only human and he had been unable to help her, he'd only been able to just stay with her and watch as she passed on to a better place. After she'd died, Arrow had sworn to kill any Vampaneze he ever met and so far he had done. He drew his sword.

Gannen watched as the bald man drew a long, sharp-looking sword. Gannen stood and held up his hand in a gesture of peace.

'Stop, I mean you no harm, put away your weapon.' Gannen said calmly.

'No harm? Yeah right! Your kind always mean harm!' snorted Arrow.

'Let's not let prejudice get in the way of our lives, I was quite happily sitting here minding my own business and I'm sure you were enjoying your walk, if we can't have a civilised conversation we should just leave each other alone.'

'Civilised, a Vampaneze? Don't make me laugh!' Arrow sneered, 'Civilised creatures don't go around murdering peoples wives!'

'I have never 'gone around' murdering peoples wives.' stated Gannen.

'Yes but one of your lot killed my wife and you're all the same to me.'

Gannen looked down at the ground, 'I am sorry to hear that.'

'Sorry? Don't make me laugh!'

Gannen looked back up and regarded Arrow silently. He took in his muscular build, his height, his arrow shaped tattoos. He wasn't bad looking. Wait...what?

Arrow glared at Gannen, how could this...this..._animal_ stand there and act like he was anywhere near civilised. Vampaneze killed humans when they fed, drained their bodies dry of their precious lifeblood, it was as if life meant nothing to them.

_But what if he's not like the others?_ Whispered a small voice in Arrow's head.

_Of course he's like the others! _Arrow scoffed back at the voice.

_Are you sure? He's much more attractive than the others. _The voice retorted.

_What?! What's that supposed to mean?_ Arrow mentally hissed.

_Why don't you take a look?_

Arrow did.

He observed how the moonlight glanced of Gannen's purple skin, making it look almost lilac in places. He watched the street light shine over his long blood-red hair, making it look silky. He saw his own reflection stare back at him through Gannen's deep crimson eyes. Arrow's breath caught in his throat. He really was more attractive than any other man he'd ever seen.

Gannen noticed Arrow scrutinising him and shifted his feet, feeling uncomfortable. He felt a need to prove himself to Arrow, to show that he wasn't like the others, that he wouldn't brake his heart...

Arrow noticed that Gannen looked uncomfortable. Could it be...could it be that Gannen liked Arrow too? No...he mentally shook himself, he would not fall for a vampaneze...let alone a vampaneze male. He was straight, he told himself...he'd had a wife...

The silence was killing Gannen. He wanted to say something, wanted Arrow to say something but no words came to him and it was apparent Arrow wasn't going to say anything either. Gannen opted for the next best thing, if he couldn't talk, he would just leave, walk away with his dignity still in tact. He willed his feet to move...

Arrow's self preservation kicked in. If he stayed here any longer, he would only embarrass himself further, the best thing to do would be to turn away and hopefully never see Gannen again. He made to move away...

Both of the two men realised they couldn't move. They both tried to turn away and depart but...they couldn't. Before either of them realised what was happening...their lips met.

The kiss lasted for several seemingly long moments. Earlier, they had both wanted to walk away, now neither of them wanted to ever part but they had to break for air eventually and besides, dawn was beginning to break. It was time for both creatures of the night to find shelter from the sun's burning rays. They broke the kiss smiled at one another and said their goodbyes

The two men went their separate ways, blissfully unaware of the sinister figure watching from the bushes. The figure turned, smiled a chillingly evil smile, brushed a stray white hair of his yellow suit and shut his glowing heart-shaped watch with a loud snap.


End file.
